


A Different Future

by Ser_Vince



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-01-20
Updated: 2014-04-13
Packaged: 2018-01-09 10:12:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 9,370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1144747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ser_Vince/pseuds/Ser_Vince
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jon is raised a Sand not a Snow.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Eddard

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Tales From The Sand](https://archiveofourown.org/works/967078) by [VVSIGNOFTHECROSS](https://archiveofourown.org/users/VVSIGNOFTHECROSS/pseuds/VVSIGNOFTHECROSS). 



> Based on several different "Jon Sand" stories. I liked bits in every one of them but either i didn't like them in whole, or they were never finished. So here is my try at a decent story. The main stories that inspired me were :  
> Tales of the Sand  
> The Better sword (Awesome go read it, isn't finished though)
> 
> First work. Would like feedback if you have some. First of many chapters.  
> My Native language isn't English. So some misspellings are unavoidable.  
> Hope you enjoy!

He rushes up the stairs, but the screaming has stopped now. When he gets to the top of the tower he bursts into the room, and sees her lying on a bed of blood whilst cradling a babe in her arms. She turns to look at him as he kneels beside her bed and she gives him a weak and watery smile.

“Ned... I knew you’d come.... I’m so sorry I never meant for all of this to happen..... Father, Brandon..... I’m so sorry Ned. Can, Can you forgive me?”

Ned could only manage to nod he could feel the grip his sister had on his hand beginning to weaken and he feared for the worst. His fears where worsened when she gave a cough that seemed to wrack her whole body and blood slowly began to pool at the bottom of the bed.

“Ned, I need you to promise me something.” Ned shook his head he’d promise her the world if she could just hold on, Lyanna though was insistent.

“I need you to promise me Ned. Promise me you’ll look after my son, my babe. Keep him safe from Robert, keep him safe from those who would use him. Promise me Ned.”

Looking at the boy she cradled to her chest, his nephew, he knew he could not refuse her.

“I promise Lya. He’ll be safe with me.”

Lyanna smiled at that and then her grip on his hand loosened though he still held onto her. "His name is Jon." She says in in her last breath.

They are all gone now he thought. Father, Brandon and even Lyanna. _After all this fighting and killing and i still couldn't save her._ He took the babe from her arms and it quieted almost immediately. He looks at the babe and he is surprised to see he had the stark look, the long face and the dark hairs on his head. A plan began to form almost immediately. But then the child opened its eyes and his plans shattered, his eyes were violet like his father. _Nobody in the Seven Kingdoms is going to believe i am Jon's father now._ He sat there beside the bed thinking on what to do. Jon was still naked so he stood and walked too the closet to look for something to cover him. He found some clean blankets, he wrapped Jon in the blankets and walked to the window. A light breeze greeted him as he looked out. _  
_

Then he looked down and another thought sprang to mind, he knew somebody else who also had violet eyes beside the Targaryens. He descended the stairs with the babe in his arms. When he exited the tower he looked around at the carnage that took place not long before. The only one who was still standing was Howland. Howland was a small man, like all crannogman. He had dark hair and green eyes. He was younger than Ned but held much wisdom in his green eyes.

Howland looked at the babe in his arms and his eyes widened.  


"Is that," Howland began. But Ned cut him off.  


"Yes it is." he said. Looking around he asked, "Where is the Sword of the Morning?"  


"Over there" Howland pointed to a solitary figure lying face down in the shade of the tower.  


"Why is laying over there, separate from the other dead?" He asked.  


"Because he isn't dead" Howland said. "The poison from my blow dart works slowly" he explained.  


Ned gave Jon to the crannogman. And walked over to Arthur Dayne. He turned him on his back and looked at his face. Arthur Dayne was perhaps 6 years older than Ned was himself. With blond hair and a comely face. _He looks nothing like Ashara except for his eyes_. He was looking at him. _Violet eyes_. His breaths were shallow and he was very pale. Ned pulled the poison dart from his neck.  


Thinking back on the fight the only reason he was still alive was because of Howland. He isn't one for boasting but he is an more than average swordsman, but he couldn't compare to the Sword of the Morning. At the beginning of the fight Howland shot a dart in Arthur Dayne's neck, even then with the poison flowing through him he managed to cut down Ethan Glover and Mark Ryswell like they weren't even there. By the time it was just him, Arthur Dayne and Howland his movements were a lot slower. Still the only thing he and Howland managed to do was defend against the flurry of attacks. Just when he thought he couldn't hold out any longer the poison set in strongly and together with Howland he managed to disarm him. He was surprised Arthur Dayne wasn't dead yet, Ned saw Howland use his darts before during the war and usually they didn't live this long.  


He looked back to Howland, "Can you save him?"  


Without questioning his reason Howland answered, "Probably, i have got different herbs and roots with me that will help."  


_If i can save him this might work._ "Do it." he said.  


Howland went to tend to Arthur Dayne, whilst he readied the horses and looked for supplies. If they moved at a decent pace they would reach Starfall in 3 days.  


Two hours later they were ready to move out. Arthur Dayne was unconscious but he was tied securely to his horse. He had Jon bound to his chest. There wasn't a nursemaid for Jon so goat milk needed to do till they reached Starfall. Howland tied Arthur Dayne's horse to his own. They rode fast and left the Tower of Joy behind them, as he looked back he saw it growing smaller in the distance. Tower of Joy isn't the right name for that place Ned thought to himself. That day they rode for 9 hours before they settled down for the night.  


They set up camp and Howland went looking for firewood. Just as he was putting down Jon he heard a voice. "That's the future King of Westeros your holding Lord Stark." Ned turned around and looked at Arthur Dayne, he was tied to a tree and still looked very pale but he was conscious.  


"No it's not. The Seven kingdoms are at peace now, and i want to see my nephew live."  


  
"It's his right." he said. "Robert Baratheon doesn't belong on the throne."

  
"Aerys didn't belong on the throne either. Yet that was where he sat when he killed my brother and my father." he said with anger creeping in his voice.

"The Kings guard doesn't interfere we just obey and protect the king." Ser Arthur stated.  


"The boy will be safe, but he will never become King." Ned said.  


Arthur Dayne gave him a questioning look. "What do you mean?"  


"I intend to leave Jon with your sister Ashara to let her raise him as her natural son." he said.  


Arthur Dayne looked shocked. “You would make the heir to the Iron Throne a bastard. He is trueborn, you know. Rhaegar wed your sister, took her as a second wife. I can testify to the truth of that, Lord Stark.”

“I do not doubt your truthfulness, Ser Arthur.”

The man had looked confused then. “But then . . .why? Why would you make him a bastard?”

“I would have him live. I promised my sister her son would be safe, and I will keep that promise.” He paused a moment. "Arthur Dayne can no longer protect him."

"I am not going to leave the boy! I promised Rhaegar i would protect them."  


"Arthur Dayne can no longer protect him...." The other man began to protest, but he cut him off. "..but someone else can."  


He explained further. "I can't take Jon with me no matter how much i want to. If i return with a boy with the Stark look but with Targaryen eyes people will find out soon enough. No, you must be the one to protect the child. But you can't protect the child as Arthur Dayne of the Kings guard. You need to become someone else."  


The other man was silent for a long moment then he said. "Why would you think my sister will raise the boy?"  


"Your sister has a history with my brother." He looked confused for a moment but then his eyes widened.  


"He was the one who dishonored her?" He said half asking, half saying.  


"Yes." Arthur Dayne looked like he was going to say something, but then he just sighed.  


"I failed to help protect her from the things the King made her see. It's not my place to say what she needs to do with her life." He paused. "Ashara has always been willful, if she chose Brandon Stark it wouldn't be without reason."  


Ned looked at him for a long while then he said. "I need your word that you won't tell anybody else about your true identity or the true identity of Jon. It's the only way to protect him."  


Ser Arthur looked at the ground for a long while. Then he looked up and said. "You have my word Lord Stark, I will protect the boy and his identity."  


Soon after Howland Reed returned with the firewood. Ned told him of the plan, and Howland agreed it was the best choice. He did offer to take care of the boy himself. Nobody bothers crannogmen and they don't mind being left alone. And even if he were found out, nobody has ever found Greywater watch without the guidance of the crannogmen. Ned thought about it and decided that if it wouldn't work out with Starfall Jon would go with Howland. Arthur Dayne however was sure that Ashara would agree with the plan. They untied Arthur Dayne after that and rode together to Starfall.  


They decided they would arrive at Starfall at night so they wouldn't attract unnecessary attention. The following days were uneventful. Ned didn't talk with the others. He was still trying to cope with Lyanna's loss. 

He also spent a lot of time thinking of his own family in Winterfell. He received a raven from Catelyn a moon past that said he had a son named Robb. She said he's got the Tully coloring with auburn hair and blue eyes. He longed to see his own son for the first time. Although he didn't know her well, he also wanted to see Catelyn again. He hoped they would grow close in the years to come. His last sibling Benjen was also in Winterfell, the last time they spoke was when he raised the banners and went to war. He hoped the gods will grant him time with all of his family for a very long time.  


On the third evening of their departure they arrived at Starfall in the middle of the night. Eddard Stark Lord of Winterfell hoped that this would turn out for the best, because if it did not dire consequences would come of it.  


 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Beginning is from the story Snow.  
> Author VVSIGNOFTHECROSS.


	2. Ashara

She is laying in her bed but she can't sleep. She has been having a lot of nightmares lately. With the news of the death of Elia and her children, the nightmares are only getting worse. She has cried her eyes out not only for Elia but for her Brandon to.  Thinking back to that day in the throne room brings back tears to her eyes. But it isn't only the dead that she worries about lately, she hasn't heard anything from Arthur in quite some time. She already fears the worst. The maester says she shouldn't worry so much, that it's bad for the baby. She is having the baby any day now and with al the worrying and her pregnancy she feels very ill.

She slowly gets out of her bed and gets over to sit by the mirror to brush her hair. Brushing her hair always calms her nerves. Looking at her reflection she wonders if people would still call her beautiful. She still has the fine facial features and her striking violet eyes which people would describe as beautiful, but she hasn't got her slender figure anymore, instead she's got a swollen belly. She doesn't mind though this child is the only thing she has left of her beloved Brandon.

She is broken from her reverie by a sudden knocking on the door.

She wonders what could be so important at this hour. "Come in."

She turns around and sees Carl one of the older servants opening the door.

"We have visitors milady."

"What's so important about these visitors that it can't wait till morning."

"They have asked for you personally, says its important."

She is curious now. "Ok, give me a minute to dress, and then help me down the stairs."

"Of course milady. I will be just outside the door waiting."

She gets up and goes to her closet to get a dress. She chooses a warm blue dress. After she is dressed she lets Carl help her down the stairs and to the guest hall. Nobody is around at this hour so it's eerily quiet.

To break the silence she asks. "What did these visitors look like Carl?"

"I haven't really studied them thoroughly. But there were three men. One was a bit small though." He answers.

Just at that moment the doors of the guest hall open and 3 men enter accompanied by 2 guards. The first visitor she recognizes instantly. "Eddard?, what are you doing here?"

He looks older since the last time she saw him at Harrenhall. He still has the dark hair and the long face and of course the grey eyes. _They look so much like Brandon's._ But there is grief in his eyes now.

"I have important business to discuss my Lady." He looks at the guards and adds. "In private..."

She waves the guards away and tells Carl to close the doors and wait outside.

After the guards are gone and the doors are closed she looks around at the rest of the party. The man next to Eddard is very small maybe just over 5 feet, and when he moves aside his cloak she can see he's holding a baby. She remembers him from Harrenhall but can't quite recall his name. Then there is the last member of the party she can't really see him well, and he hangs back at the end of the hall in the shadows.

She looks in his direction and says. "Step closer Ser, so i can see you properly."

The man steps from the shadows in to the light.

She gasps. "Arthur!?"

"Ashara." He says happily. He rushes to her and hugs her tightly. She throws her hands around his neck and holds him as best she can without pressuring her belly. 

He looks the same since the last time she saw him. Though he looks rather pale, and isn't wearing his Kings guard armour. "I thought you were dead." She says.

Tears are beginning to form in her eyes, and she is laughing. She hasn't been this happy in a long time.

He strokes her hair and has the biggest smile she has ever seen on his face. "You don't know how glad i am to see you Ashara."

They stand there for what feels like hours in each other's embrace. Until somebody clears his throat. She let's go and looks at Eddard.

"We have important things to discuss my Lady, it's best if we sit down." 

\---

An hour later and she is still reeling about what she has been told. 

The babe is Lyanna's and Rhaegar's! And they want her to take care of it. They want to say her own child and Jon be twins! That of course isn't a problem because not all twins look alike. But this will bring her own family in danger if this is found out. But this is the least she can do for Brandon's family, and he brought Arthur back to her. At that moment her decision is made.

"I will take care of the child." She says after a long stretch of silence. Eddard exhales, and looks as if the world is lifted of his shoulders.

"Thank you Ashara, I'm glad you want to keep the boy safe. But are you sure your maester is trustworthy, he will know they aren't brothers."

"The maester has been with our family for 45 years, you won't find anybody more loyal than him." She says.

"Good." He says. Then he turns to Arthur.

"Are you sure they won't recognize you?"

"The last time I have been in Starfall i was a boy, and if i change my hair color and grow a beard i will look nothing like Arthur Dayne." He then looks sadly at Dawn laying on the table.

The story that will be told is that Eddard came here to give Dawn back after he killed Arthur at the Tower of Joy.

Arthur's proudest day in his life was when he was named the Sword of the Morning and he was allowed to fight with Dawn. The title goes to a knight of House Dayne who is most worthy of the title. Now Arthur is giving it up to protect Jon. He will be the new Captain of the guard at Starfall. This works out well because the last one died in the war, and a new one hasn't been appointed yet. His new name will be Ser Reran Hudtay. She hasn't asked why he chose that particular name but it doesn't really matter, he can no longer be Arthur Dayne. Her older brother Alec will be told of Arthur after he returns from Sunspear, they won't tell him about Jon. The less people that know the better.

Eddard nods. She then asks. "Can i hold the boy?"

"Of course My Lady." Eddard says. He then motions Howland over to give the baby to her.

Howland gently hands over Jon. She looks at him. Beside his violet eyes he is all Stark. He is beautiful she thinks. If people didn't know better it wasn't hard to imagine this to be her and Brandon's child. 

"My Lady," She turns to Eddard. "i have one last favor to ask of you. If the children are older can they come to Winterfell to see the North and my family?"

"Of course they will visit Winterfell, they are Starks too after all." He smiles then. It makes his whole face look younger.

"Thank you My lady." He then looks at Jon.

"We will see each other again my boy." And he places a kiss on his head. 

He then straightened his back again. "Howland and i will be on our way again."

He looks at Arthur. "Keep him safe." 

Arthur nods. "Safe journey lord Stark."

He then turn back to her. "If you need anything at all send me a raven."

"He will be safe and loved here Eddard. And when he is older he and his brother or sister will visit your children at Winterfell."

He nods and turns around. And together with Howland he leaves again.

\---

A week after Eddard left she goes into labor. It's a long difficult childbirth and there are complications, but her daughter is born healthy. She doesn't know if she could have done it without Arthur by her side. Her daughter looks like her except for her eyes, those are a stormy grey, just like her father's. She named her daughter Aemilia.

After a week she is feeling slightly better. And goes to the nursery to look at the children. _Her children_. She isn't strong enough to nurse them so that is done by a wet nurse named Wylla. The story in Starfall about the twins is accepted without a problem and everyone is happy for her. Arthur can't see her as much now that he is supposed to be the Captain of the Guard but he visits regularly.

She looks down in the crib. They are on their belly's reaching for the other. She smiles and takes a seat next to the crib. She is glad they are here with her in Dorne, where a bastard name matters little. In the North they would have a much harder time bearing a bastard name.

She hopes their futures will be good and safe.

 

 

 


	3. Arthur

_15 years later_

_\---_

“Ser Reran!”

He wakes up with a start. And realizes it’s Jon calling outside his chambers.

“Ser Reran get up, it’s time to practice!”

“I’m coming let me put some clothes on first.” He replies.

“I will be waiting in the training yard, hurry up.” Jon says.

He puts on some woolen breaches and a leather jerkin over a thin tunic. He then puts on his boots and makes for the training yard. Most of the castle is still asleep and the sun hasn’t completely risen yet.

When he walks in the training yard Jon has already got his practice armor on and is holding a blunted sword and a round metal shield. Dornishmen usually carry a spear but because of Jon's dream to become a knight like Arthur, he has focused on sword practice. That doesn't mean he is bad with the spear, but he prefers the sword. Jon has always been focused on becoming the best. That is why with everything he does, once he starts something he gives it his all.

He smiles. “Hurry up I haven’t got all day.”

Since Jon has been able to hold a sword he has been giving him lessons. Jon is not quite a man grown but is hard on his way in becoming one of the best swords in the Seven Kingdoms. _I thought him everything I know._ He isn’t as good as Arthur himself but that won’t take long anymore. He is graceful, quick and smart in his attacks. He is a natural, and he has been teaching him almost every day.

He trained with Edric before he left for Blackhaven, but Edric is still young and isn’t even half as good with a sword as Jon was at that age. Jon has been training from dusk till dawn lately, he does so because he will be leaving for Winterfell soon and he wants to be prepared. Jon doesn’t realize how good he is, mainly because he has been measuring himself to Arthur's standard.

He walks over to the armory and puts on the practice armor and picks up the blunted sword and a shield. When he walks back into the training yard Aemilia is sitting on the fence at the edge of the training yard holding a book and talking with Jon. She is beautiful and looks just like Ashara with her slender frame and her long dark hair, only her eyes give away her father.

What Jon is with a sword Aemilia is with her mind. She has always been a reader even when she was little. She must have read every book in Starfall twice and she regularly gets send books from Oldtown. She has a sharp wit and isn't afraid to speak her mind. She did go to the lessons with the septa tough and she goes sewing regularly with Allyria an Ashara but hasn't got any passion for it. It's mainly so she can spend time with her mother and aunt.

Jon and Aemilia have always been close. Ever since they were babies they were inseparable doing everything together. Even now they are inseparable, when you see one of them the other is never far away. When they visited the Water Gardens when they were young, they were almost constantly holding hands in the new and strange place. Something that they still sometimes do when one or both of them are nervous. The fact that they are bastards has only contributed to their closeness. Even though they live in Dorne they still come across people with some prejudice regarding bastards. Jon and Aemilia have always protected each other. Jon with his sword, Aemilia with her words.

As she sees him she smiles and says. "Don't go easy on him today Ser Reran, he is feeling cocky."

"I will see if he can back up his cockiness." He says with a smile on his face. "Ready yourself Jon."

"I'm always ready" Jon says with a smile on his face.

"We will see about that."

\---

After a long hour of sparring they take a break and go stand beside Aemilia. "He is still better than you Jon, i would tone down the cockiness if i were you."

"He's still the better of us now. But i will keep practicing for that day to change." He says with a determined look on his face.

"One day you will be the better of us, i do not doubt that. Shall we break our fast with your mother, I'm getting rather hungry."

"Me too, watching you two spar is really exhausting work." Aemilia says.

"Yeah i thought so." Jon says with a roll of his eyes. "Just get mother while we put the armor and the swords away."

"Of course my dear brother." She says with a laugh she then kisses Jon on the cheek and walks off to the Great hall.

He and Jon then walk over to the armory to put their stuff away. While he and Jon are in the armory he sees there is something bothering him.

"Your still worrying about going to Winterfell?" He asks.

"Of course i am. I've never been there before and I've never seen any of my Stark cousins in the flesh."

"There is no reason to be nervous. Lord Stark is an honorable man and you are going to love your cousins, trust me."

He sighs and looks down. "Maybe your right." He then looks at him again. "More training after breakfast?"

"Maybe you should spend more time with your mother and less time training with me. I will still be with you and Aemilia at Winterfell, your mother won't."

 "I will, thanks for the advice."

"No problem. Now let's hurry breakfast is waiting."

After they put away their armor and swords they make their way to the Great hall. Inside they see Ashara sitting at the high table next to Aemilia and Alec. Jon makes his way over to her while he sits at one of the lower tables with several of the guards. He begins in on his meal while thinking on the journey to Winterfell.

He will be 1 of the guards accompanying Jon and Aemilia to Winterfell. He hasn't really decided how many guards would go with them. He thinks a dozen of his best men should be enough. Looking at the journey and the baggage they are carrying it would be sufficient. The journey will take a moons turn if they keep a decent pace. They will be staying at Winterfell for half a year and after that will return to Starfall.

He talks over the details of the journey with some of the guards that will be accompanying him. When he finishes up with his meal he is about to leave when a voice makes him turn around.

"Ser Reran walk with me, we've got things to discuss." Ashara says.

 "Of course My Lady." He stands up and walks with her out of the Great hall.

After a while they are strolling through one of the abandoned corridors.

She turns to him. "Is the journey going to be safe? Have you got enough men with you? I want nothing to happen to them Arthur."

 "Everything is going to be alright Ashara, nothing is going to happen to them." He answers.

She sighs. "I know, it's just this will be the longest they will be away from home they have ever been."

"I will take care of them, it's just for half a year." He says.

Tears are forming in her eyes. "I'm going to miss them Arthur, and you."

He pulls her in a strong hug and she rests her head on his shoulder.

"We will miss you too. We will all write letters and we will be home before you know it." He says while stroking her hair.

Ashara has always focused all her time on the children. She never married after Aemilia was born, even tough there were numerous suitors for her hand. She declined them all and rather wanted to be with her children. Thanks to Ashara, Jon and Aemilia have both grown up to be very kind and honorable. Even though they are both very good looking they haven't found a match yet. In Jon's case it's mainly because he is spending most of his time he isn't training with Arthur with a slightly possessive Aemilia. _Although last time he was in Sunspear he got along with one of the Sandsnakes rather well_. And the only boy Aemilia spends any time with is Jon. Besides nobody is a match for her sharp tongue and Jon's protectiveness.

She takes a step back and composes herself again.

"That's good to hear." She says with a sad smile. She then lightens up a bit. "I've got a present for Jon, i want you to give it to him when you are in Winterfell."

"What is it?" He asked.

She smiled. "A suit of armor, made especially for him. It looks almost exactly like the armor the Dayne's of the past wore, much like it is depicted on the tapestries in the entrance hall. It may have cost me a small fortune but it is truly a magnificent piece of work."

"Where did you come by such a suit? I wouldn't have thought the smith in Starfall skilled enough to make such a thing." He said with wide eyes.

"I asked a favor of Prince Oberyn, the smith in Sunspear made it." She answered.

"Jon will be the happiest person in the land." He laughs. "Why don't you give it to him now?" He asks.

"It's for his name day."

"He has been asking me about getting his own suit of armor for years." He says smiling.

"Keep them safe Arthur."

"I will."

\---

A week later and they are ready to go. The horses are saddled and ready and the provisions and chests are in the carts. Jon was taking the journey on his sand steed wich was pale as snow, whilst Aemilia would be riding one that was a dark red. Just before they were going to leave Jon and Aemilia were saying their farewells to Ashara, Allyria and others who wanted to say their goodbyes.

Ashara hugs them both tightly. "I love you, keep safe."

"We love you too mother, we will send a raven the moment we arrive at Winterfell." Aemilia says.

Ashara then started to tear up.

Jon hugs her tightly and whispers something in her ear. This sends a smile to Ashara's face and she hugs him back fiercely. He kisses her cheek and mounts his horse.

From atop his horse he says with a laugh. "Don't worry mother we won't come across any brigands, and if we do Aemilia will protect us."

Aemilia hugs her mother one last time and mounts her horse too. "I might, you can't solve every problem with your sword Jon."

They wave to everyone who has come to say goodbye and ride out of Starfall's main gate. Soon after, they arrive at the docks where they take a barge to the Mainland. When they look back they see Starfall getting smaller in the distance.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Armor Concept: http://media.moddb.com/images/members/1/762/761504/The_Hobbit_The_Desolation_of_Smaug_Concept_Art_Mirkwood_PalaceGuard_Components_NK.jpg


	4. Jon

They were on the road for more than a fortnight when they arrived at the Neck. They mostly traveled from Inn to Inn but there weren't any Inns in the Neck so they decided to set up camp next to the kingsroad on the edge of the bogs.

"Our journey through the Neck will take approximately 6 days." Aemilia said while he set up their shared tent.

"If the weather is lucky." Ser Reran said.

"It's going to get dark in a few hours. Arto and I are going hunting for fresh game. Don't do anything foolish while we are gone." He had a bow and quiver slung across his back and he was walking of towards the tree line east of the Kingsroad. 

He finished setting up their tent while Aemilia was sitting on the edge of the cart reading a book. 

Without looking up she said. "We will need to get some firewood before it gets dark."

"I will get some." He would do anything to get his mind of their impending arrival. 

"Ok, but be careful. I don't want you to get eaten by a Lion lizard."

"Ok Mother, i will be careful." He said with a laugh.

He then started walking towards the tree line and made his way through the tangled mess of branches and bushes. He was trying to gather as much dry branches as possible but wis mind began to wander while he was walking between the trees. He didn't know how long he had been walking when he come upon a pond.

There were few places in Westeros more dangerous than the Neck, and he appreciated its quiet menace. Black willows fanned their network of branches and twigs high above him, dappling the forest floor in green and blue shadows. He looked out over the pond, which was thick in an accumulation of scum and moss, masking the predators lurking in their shallow depths. Cypress grew out like spires from the water’s soil, half trees honed to sharp points by a process he didn’t understand. Toads the size of cats sang their deep-throated song on the bank, calmly picking off a troupe of dragonflies circling overhead.

Jon put down the branches he gathered and sat down on a log parallel to a ledge overlooking the pond, making sure to place himself on the driest, least rotten section. He swung his legs back and forth several feet over the water’s surface, so he did not fear any lizard lions leaping out of the muck to chomp his leg off. The forest seemed to go on forever, the pond branching off into a stream constituting the web of green channels that flowed through the Neck like veins. He had heard the Neck was more populated than it appeared, but he could see no structure or anywhere that people could comfortably live.

He mind went back to his worries. He was going to be arriving at Winterfell in a fortnight and he was rather nervous. He didn't know if they would accept him, if they would look down on him because he was a bastard. He often wondered if it was a mistake to leave Starfall to go North. His father's family was here, yes. But what did he know of them? He knew their names and their ages from letters that were sent. But he didn't really know them, he didn't know what kind of people they were. Robb was of an same age as Jon and he hoped dearly that they would get on well together.

He yawned, rubbing at his eyes with the back of his glove. The sleepless nights were catching up with him. The patch of weeds behind him looked very inviting to Jon, and was probably more comfortable than his bedroll. Maybe a change of scenery would accord him with long, dreamless sleep.

Standing up, he stretched his sore, unrested limbs and watched a swallow swoop down on a wasp with heavy eyes. Gods he was tired. 

When he was about to turn around and make his way to the weeds behind him, his boot scuffed on a patch of slippery moss and he slid off the log. There was nothing solid to stop his fall, and he didn’t even have the chance to yelp before the foul smelling water swallowed him whole, the cover of moss quickly reforming as soon as he submerged like a mouth closing shut. The pond was deeper than he thought, though he could barely see his own hands in front of him let alone the bottom. His cloak and his sword belt weighed him down like ballast. He pushed up towards the murky green light, but something kept him tethered. He saw with an exhalation of bubbles that his cloak was snagged on the cypress. He pulled with all his strength, but the tree would not let him go. He had released all the oxygen he had in his panic, and water was rushing in to replace it, choking him. He felt his strength leaving him, and struggled in vain to free himself.

After a while he stopped struggling, the darkness taking over his senses. He couldn’t even feel the cold anymore as warmth spread around him, pulling him and dragging him insistently. So that’s what dying felt like…strangely comforting. He tried opening his eyes, wondering what his first glimpse of the afterlife would be.

Then he saw a girl was kissing him.

He gasped, or at least he tried to, but all that came out was an ejection of fluid and painful wheezing coughs as the liquid burst out of his lungs. He rolled unto his side and coughed into the muddy earth beside the pond until he could breathe. He drew in as much air as he could, boneless and weak from near death. He was alive…somehow he had made it out of the water and was alive…he opened his eyes again and the girl was there, straddling over him.

“Are you alright?” she said, beads of moisture flowing down the tips of her long brown hair to fall on his face.

Her eyes were a startling green. “I thought you were done for. I swam as fast as I could after I saw you fall from the far bank. You should watch your step next time. The moss can be slippery.”

“Duly noted…” he croaked, going into another round of hacking coughs. She did not draw away from him, waiting it out with concern in her eyes. Her hand was on his chest. When he was finally able to speak again, he said, “Thank you for pulling me out. But, what were you doing when you…” he found himself unable to say it. What if he dreamed up that part?

Or maybe he didn’t, as she turned her face away, her cheeks flushing red.

“Yes, well…I’m sorry about that. I had no choice. If I didn’t blow the water out of your lungs you would have drowned still. I’ve never done it before…not the kiss, the blowing part…well, the kiss as well…my father taught me how to do it…not the kiss of course…but I never tried it for real. I suppose I did it right, then, as you’re still breathing…”

She shook her head, embarrassment clear on her face. “I’m babbling right now. I’ve never saved someone’s life before…especially not in that fashion…”

“It’s no harm done, really. I’m grateful you…did that. Thank you. I’m Jon Sand. What’s your name?”

She swiped the soggy strands of hair from her eyes and tucked them behind an ear. “Meera Reed.” She moved off him and crouched by his side, giving him the chance to sit up. “You’re a Stark aren’t you?” She said looking at him. "I once saw Lord Eddard at Winterfell when i was younger, you have his look."

"What do you know about Lord Eddard?, what is he like?" He asked eagerly.

"That he is an honorable and just man. My father knows him well, they went to war together." She raised an eyebrow. "Why do you ask?"

"I'm his nephew and i am on my way to Winterfell to meet him for the first time." He sighed. "And i am nervous about meeting him."

He didn't know why he was talking so openly with this girl he had just met, but it felt right.

She gently touched his arm. "Don't be nervous, he is a good man."

"What else do you know about the Starks and Winterfell?"

"Not much. My father knows him very well, although he doesn't talk about his time during the Rebellion."

They talked a long time after that. She asks him a lot of questions, mainly about Dorne and his life in Starfall. His questions mirrored hers, mainly asking about her life and the North. He finds out that she is a hunter and has a younger brother. There is a fierceness about her that reminds him of his sister. Despite her height she seems to be around the same age as Jon himself. She is slim and he thinks her rather attractive.

The sky was beginning to darken and he suddenly realised the others might be looking for him.

"I need to leave." He says suddenly. "The others will be worrying about me."

After he gets up he looks around.

"You don't know your way back do you?" She says with a laugh.

"Maybe i could use some help." He says a bit sheepishly.

"Come on then. I'll show you the way." She grabs his hand and leads the way.

They make good time navigating the bogs with her guidance. But before they reach the Kingsroad they say their goodbyes.

"Just keep walking in that direction and you will reach the Kingsroad."

He then unfastens the clasp of his cloak and hands it to her. The clasp is made of silver inlaid with small amethysts, he got it as a name day gift when he was younger.

"Why are you giving me this?" She asks.

"As a thanks, and something to remember me by." he says with a smile.

"I hope we will meet each other again." he smiles and starts to turn around to get back to the camp, but before he can do so, she kisses him quickly on the lips.

"So do i." She says with a slight blush on her cheeks.

Then before he can stop her she darts of between the bushes and trees. Jon stands there for a minute quite bewildered. He never had much experience with girls beside his sister. _Well, there was that time in Sunspear with Sarella._  But his main focus is on his weapons training. Ofcourse he noticed the appreciative looks of the girls at Starfall, but he isn't the kind of person that beds every girl he comes across. But there was something about Meera that fascinated him. She was different than other girls North of Dorne, a hunter and she was highborn. Besides that, she didn't look down upon him because of his bastard status. _Maybe i can ask Aemilia for advice_. He picks up his cloak and starts walking towards the Kingsroad.

When he emerges from the tree line he is quickly spotted by Ser Reran.

"Where have you been?!" He looked quite angry, and that was not an expression he wore very often. "And what happened to you?" He said while looking at his clothes.

His clothes were still quite damp even after a few hours.

"I went to get firewood but i got lost in the bogs. A crannogman helped me get back."

Ser Reran shook his head. "I told you not to do anything foolish."

Aemilia came out of their tent and rushed over looking worried.

"What happened, are you alright?" she asked while looking him over.

"I'm fine, I'm fine. I just need some dry clothes and a good nights sleep."

Satisfied that he was unharmed she put her hands on her hips and looked at him seriously. "Don't scare me like that again. Mother would kill me if something happened to you."

He chuckled at that and walked towards the tent. After he pulled of his damp clothes he went straight to bed.

He went to sleep that night with dreams of a girl with green eyes. The following morning he felt refreshed. And they continued their journey through the Neck and towards Winterfell. The rest of their journey went without a problem and with their small group they made good time. Then on the 7th day since leaving the Neck they crossed a hill and saw Winterfell in the distance.

The castle was quite a sight to behold with its big walls and large towers.

Aemilia reached for him atop her horse with her hand. He took her hand in his.

"This is it." She said while looking towards Winterfell.

_This is it._

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Got most of this chapter from "The Song Remains The Same" by meteorick. He/she didn't finish the story, and didn't expand on the Jon/Meera thing  
> i like the match so i used it. Jon/Sansa shit isn't going to happen in this story!


	5. Robb

He is currently waiting in the courtyard facing the main gate for the arrival of his cousins. A party carrying the banner of house Dayne was seen approaching from the South and they will be here any minute. The weather was good, no clouds in the sky and it was reasonably warm for this time of year.

He is nervous and excited at the same time. He has never seen either of his cousins and he doesn't know what kind of people they are. But he is happy he will have some companions around the same age as him. He loves his siblings dearly but they are all younger than him. There is Theon, but he isn't really the kind of company you want to have every day. The sound of horses was getting louder and louder, and down the line he sees Arya jumping up and down excitedly. His whole family is excited for this day and they are all showing it, except maybe his mother who has a blank face. The horses are coming over the drawbridge and will be in sight any second now.

The first person through the gate is a handsome man of medium size with dark hair and a dark beard, he wears armor with the sigil of house Dayne on it. He feels his father shifting beside him as the man rode in.

Next through the gate are his cousins riding close next to each other. His cousin Jon Sand is tall and handsome with dark brown hair and deep violet eyes. _He looks very much a Stark, except for the eyes_. He is wearing black woolen breaches with a black tunic covered by a leather jerkin. To his right he sees Sansa blushing slightly while looking at Jon. Then he sees his cousin Aemilia. She must be one of the most beautiful girls he has ever seen with her long dark hair and her perfect face. She is only recognizable as a Stark by her eyes, they are the same shade of grey as his father's eyes. She is wearing a woolen riding dress, in the colors of her mother's house. Many eyes in the courtyard are fixed on her and her beauty.

Then the rest of their guards and the baggage train enters Winterfell. The guards all wear the armor with the sigil of house Dayne on it. He counts 13 guards including the man that came riding in before his cousins.

Jon dismounts and helps his sister of her horse. They are walking towards him and the rest of his family now while smiling broadly.

"Welcome to Winterfell my nephew and niece." His father says with a smile on his face.

"Thank you for receiving us My Lord." Aemilia says as she curtsied and Jon bows slightly.

"Just call me uncle." He says. "Now let me introduce you to my family."

He looks to his left and says. "This is my Lady wife Catelyn."

His mother gives them a cold look and gives a small curtsy. Jon and Aemilia share a quick glance.

His father sensing the mood then waves his hand to his right. "And these are my children, Robb, Sansa, Arya, Bran and Rickon."

He gives a broad smile. "Welcome."

Sansa who was still blushing gives a graceful curtsy. _Ever the lady._

Arya looking at Jon then says. "Are you any good with a sword?" _  
_

"Arya!" Sansa says. "Don't be rude."

Jon who hasn't said a word yet starts to laugh. "I'm decent with a sword."

Aemilia nudges Jon with her elbow. "Don't be modest Jon." She looks at Arya then. "He is probably the best swordsman in Dorne. Except maybe for Ser Reran."

Bran jumped in then. "Really!?"

Aemilia smiles at him. "Really. I've seen him fight, but i have also seen the other knights train. Jon is quicker and better than all of them."

"Can you teach me to be a good swordsman." Bran pleaded. "I want to become a knight one day."

"Can you teach me too?" Arya piped up. "I'm already better than Bran."

Jon smiled at them then. "If it's ok with your father i don't see why not."

His father looks at both of them sternly. "We will speak on this later."

He looked back at Jon and Aemilia then. "I will have someone see to the horses and let your men know where they will be staying. I will also have your belongings send to your rooms." His father then nods to him. "Robb will show you your rooms and then escort you to the dining hall."

"Come with me."

Aemilia and Jon both follow him through the castle looking at everything with wonder on their faces. Aemilia is trailing a hand along the wall, feeling the heat radiating of the stones. When they get to their rooms they both take a quick tour of their bedchambers. When they emerge from their chambers they seem quite happy with the arrangements.

"Let's go to the dining hall, the feast is waiting." He says with a smile.

He is escorting them to the dining hall when they suddenly hear a voice behind them. "So these are the bastards from Dorne."

They turn around and see Theon standing there with his arms crossed and a mocking smile on his lips. Jon wants to say something but Aemilia puts a hand on his elbow.

She looks at him with recognition on her face and says. "Never been there, have you?"

He looks her over with a gleaming in his eyes. "No i haven't."

"Well, that isn't really a surprise. A dog can't be let too far of his leash after all."

Anger shined in his eyes and his voice grew louder. "I'm a Greyjoy and heir to the Iron Islands. But all you two will ever be is a bunch of bastards."

"Watch your mouth Greyjoy." Jon says in a threatening tone.

He then looks at Aemilia again. "It must be cold for you here in the North. Perhaps i will come to your bed at night, it's a lot warmer with me there."

In the blink of an eye Jon's fist connects with Theon's face and he is slammed to the ground. Jon is standing in front of Theon and looking down on him with a deadly gaze.

"If you ever talk to my sister like that again you will regret it deeply." Theon is clutching his bleeding nose and looked shocked and a bit afraid by the sudden outburst.

Aemilia quickly steps in and puts a hand on Jon's shoulder. "Come on Jon. Let's go to the dining hall."

Jon steps back. Aemilia slides her arm trough his elbow and together they walk of towards the dining hall.

During the whole confrontation he stood rooted to the spot, but he was coming back now. He looked down at Theon then. "That's what happens when you can't keep your mouth shut." He then reaches his arm out. "Come on let's get you to the Maester."

When they arrived Maester Luwin he was tending to the ravens. He turned around to see Theon still clutching his bleeding nose. "What happened to you?"

Theon gave Robb a hard look then. "I fell."

The Maester gave him a skeptical look then. "Right, let me take a look then." He studied Theon's nose for a few moments. "You're lucky, it isn't broken. But if i were you i would watch your step next time." He said with a pointed look.

"It's going to leave a bruise but it should stop bleeding soon."

"Thank you Maester." Then looking at Theon said. "Theon I'm going to the Great hall, are you coming?"

"No, i lost my appetite." He said with a scowl on his face.

When Robb returned to the hall the feast already started. Jon and Aemilia were sitting next to eachother at the high table. Covered by Bran on Jon's side and Arya on Aemilia's side. On the other side of the table on his mother's side sat Sansa and Jeyne Poole who kept sneaking glances at Jon and giggling. Jon who was oblivious to this fact was enthusiastically telling a tale to Arya and Bran. Who were both enthralled with their cousin and his story. Aemilia was watching them with a smile on her face.

He took a seat between his father and Bran. And just catches the end of Jon's story about a knight who killed a clan of bandits.

Bran was watching wide eyed. "I want to become a knight."

"If you want to become a knight you need to practice....a lot." Jon says.

"Will you practice with me after the meal is over?" Bran asked eagerly.

"Sure." He then looks at Arya. "Do you want to join us too?"

Arya beams up at him. "Yes, please. Mother never lets me use swords."

"Maybe when you are done practicing with Bran and Arya you will let me test your steel." Robb says.

"If you're up to it." Jon says with a smile.

They finish their meal and head out towards the training yard.

Jon takes three wooden swords from a rack next to the wall of the armory.

"Ok, let's get started."

"Don't we need the practice armor if we are going to fight?" Arya asks.

"Before we are going to spar let me see your form first. How do you hold your sword?"

They both show their holds and their stances.

Jon makes some adjustments and takes a few steps back and looks at them.

He smiles. "Very good. Now we can begin with...." Jon gets interrupted by someone laughing.

"So the bastard thinks he knows something about swords."

They turn around and see Theon walking towards them with a bruised nose and an angry expression on his face.

"I challenge you to a fight bastard. Let's see how good you are with a sword."

"I see you still haven't learned your lesson Greyjoy. Very well, i accept your challenge." Jon said with a smile.

He has never seen Jon fight so he doesn't know if he is any good. They both put on some practice armor and take a pair of blunted swords and wooden shields from the armory.

Robb went to stand behind the fence between Bran and Ser Rodrik.

Jon and Theon both took their fighting stance then.

"Let's see what you got bastard." Theon says with a smirk on his face.

With a move as quick as lightening Jon trusts his sword forward and with a flick of his hand he disarms Theon. He has never seen someone move so fast with a sword, even Ser Rodrik looks stunned at Jon's speed. Jon then rapidly bashes his shield in Theon's body whilst Theon still stood with his mouth agape. Theon then lands on his back with a loud grunt. Arya and Bran are both cheering for their cousin and Aemilia is laughing loudly.

Jon raises an eyebrow at Theon. "Is that your best?" He turns around to walk away and looks over his shoulder. "You should train more Greyjoy." And with that he strolls away.

Robb is astonished. He and Theon have sparred from a young age, but he has never seen him bested so easily.

"Still want to test his steel Robb?" Aemilia says with a grin on her face.

"Nah, not today. Where did your brother learn to handle a blade like that?"

"Mainly from Ser Reran. And lots and lots of practice." She said while looking at Jon.

He already liked Jon and Aemilia. And he hoped he would get to know them better during their stay at Winterfell over the coming months. _  
_

 

 


End file.
